


i like your voice (i like your mouth)

by axsun



Series: illuminated by moon and fire [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Pining, They Chillin, also rangi is 5 ft 3 in / around 163 cm or shorter and i will die on that hill, if that makes sense, it's dinner and movie night, kyoshi's self-esteem issues, so basically the kyoshi novels but set in our modern real world, so much pining, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axsun/pseuds/axsun
Summary: Rangi preaches efficiency, no time lost to anything that could be done quickly, and that means inhaling food slow enough to not make herself sick but fast enough that by the time she finishes half her curry, Kyoshi is only just starting on her pad see ew.(Rangi comes over for the evening. Kyoshi pines.)
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: illuminated by moon and fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	i like your voice (i like your mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place in a real world american AU.
> 
> content warning: food, self-esteem issues.

When she opens the door, Kyoshi can’t resist the smile tugging at her lips. Rangi scowls in response, eyes flashing.

“I thought you wanted me here,” she snarks.

“I do, don’t worry,” Kyoshi says, stepping back to let her friend into the tiny apartment. “It’s just nice to see you in something other than your suit.”

Rangi only huffs as she steps inside, taking in the vaguely organized space and the rickety dining table (“dining table” is generous, it’s more of a wooden board strapped to old metal chair bars that Kirima and Wong spent hours squabbling over), clear with two stools pulled up underneath it. Rangi hoists the plastic bag in her hand, and Kyoshi catches a whiff of Thai.

“I have the Taste,” Rangi says, stepping out of her Oxfords and nudging her shoes next to four other pairs as Kyoshi closes and locks the door behind her. “Where are your roommates?”

“Out, I guess,” Kyoshi shrugs. “They took off when I mentioned you were coming over. I think they’re scared of you.”

“As they should be,” Rangi says, almost a growl. 

The sight of her in a slightly rumpled maroon button-up and just barely brushing 5’3” doesn’t suit her fierce expression, and Kyoshi brushes her hand over her arm affectionately. Rangi elbows her good-naturedly as she pulls out one of the stools and drops her backpack onto the ground beside her, its gold-accented stripes glittering in the light of the living room light. She sets the takeout bag on the table and begins taking out box after box, and Kyoshi heads to the kitchen to grab drinks, stopping briefly to tap her foot three times on the carpet before stepping foot on the tile floor.

Kyoshi busies herself in the small kitchenette, pouring Rangi and herself a cup of jasmine tea (not Rangi’s favorite, but Fridays tend to drain her more than usual, and jasmine is the only flavor she can take), and she makes her way back to the dining table, making sure to tap the kitchen tile three times with her foot before crossing over to the carpet of the dining room. Rangi has set out each takeout box, chopsticks and napkins laid out neatly, and she takes her cup of jasmine with a nod of thanks. Kyoshi hesitates before sitting down, taking a moment to study the graceful curve of Rangi’s neck, uncovered as Rangi’s swept up all of her hair into a topknot for today. She has to remind herself to breathe as she catches sight of Rangi’s birthmark, the splotch of dark skin located right at her hairline.

Rangi senses her hesitancy and twists in her seat. Kyoshi flushes, ears burning, but Rangi only smiles, eyes soft.

“Come on,” she says. “They gave us extra rolls, and I’m starving.”

With that, Kyoshi settles in easily onto the stool next to her friend, knees knocking up against the wooden board before she straightens her legs to fit under the table completely. Rangi’s bought pad see ew for her and curry for herself (panang with pork, spice level 4), and she’s set out a smaller box of pork spring rolls and another for edamame. Kyoshi’s heart swells at the sight of the soybeans; Rangi hates them, but it’s no small secret that they’re one of Kyoshi’s favorites.

Rangi waits patiently as Kyoshi picks up her chopsticks, breaking hers only after Kyoshi does, and they begin eating, Rangi snagging a roll with her chopsticks and Kyoshi carefully ripping an edamame shell open. The pad see ew is a bit more tangy than usual today, but Kyoshi doesn’t mind it much. 

She takes the time to watch Rangi eat, her movements just as methodical and quick as they were when they were teenagers, when Rangi stayed over for dinner with Kyoshi and Kelsang before continuing her English sessions. Her hand holds her chopsticks in the middle of the sticks, thumb perfectly relaxed despite the speed at how fast she moves, alternating between picking up clumps of rice drenched in the curry and picking up slivers of pork. Rangi preaches efficiency, no time lost to anything that could be done quickly, and that means inhaling food slow enough to not make herself sick but fast enough that by the time she finishes half her curry, Kyoshi is only just starting on her pad see ew.

“How’s the curry?” Kyoshi asks through a bite of her flat rice noodles.

Rangi looks at her pointedly, and Kyoshi grins a bit sheepishly in apology, swallowing before repeating her question.

“It’s fine,” Rangi says. “It’s a bit spicier than usual, though.” 

Without prompting, she picks up some of the curry-soaked rice and meat and places it delicately on Kyoshi’s noodles, and Kyoshi passes her a noodle and a piece of fried egg. They trade bites, and Kyoshi notes the sharp aftertaste of the spices.

“I think I like it,” Kyoshi says, and Rangi merely grunts in response before taking a sip of her tea.

After finishing dinner and clearing the table, they move to the sagging couch in the living room, Rangi sitting cross-legged and straight-backed, her MacBook perched in her lap as she types almost furiously for a Classics paper due Sunday. Kyoshi has her back to the armrest and her legs swung up onto the couch, feet brushing Rangi’s side as she works through Gaussian for her latest research assignment. The relative quiet is almost uncanny; any other time, Wong would be grumbling about poor Internet connection and Kirima snapping at Lek to turn down his Rachmaninoff concertos, or maybe their neighbors are stomping around, but it’s quiet with just the two of them. 

Kyoshi can’t say she minds. 

There’s a small noise from Rangi, and Kyoshi peeks over her laptop screen to catch the end of Rangi’s yawn. She resists the urge to smile at the way her face scrunches up in a futile attempt to stop the yawn, fingers still clicking away diligently at her keyboard despite the interruption. Her outfit is much more casual than usual, her sweater vest gone and wearing washed jeans instead of her typical dress pants, and her makeup has been wiped. She looks almost like a normal girl instead of Rangi Sei’naka, business-history double major and only ever seen in her suit.

Which isn’t necessarily different, Kyoshi knows. Rangi wears her business casual like armor, crisp and sharp, eyes hard and head held up high, eyeliner barely noticeable but just enough to accent her eyes. To see her in anything other than that presentation makes Rangi look human. Domestic. Even with her biting comments and fiery temper, it’s a softer side that Kyoshi revels in.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Kyoshi says. “It’s Friday, we can take a break.”

Rangi considers it, fingers hovering over her keyboard, and to Kyoshi’s great delight, she concedes, sitting back against the couch and tilting her head to face Kyoshi, eyebrow quirked.

“Sure,” is the response. “Your laptop or mine?”

They maneuver so Rangi is settled on Kyoshi’s right, her head on her right shoulder and her legs nestled between Kyoshi’s. Her laptop is balanced between their hips (well, Kyoshi’s waist and Rangi’s hips) as  _ Kiki’s Delivery Service _ plays with the original Japanese audio because Rangi insists the English dub ruins the nuances of the film. Kyoshi understands the language well enough to follow along, but she’s not listening.

To be frank, Kyoshi is barely watching. Not that she’s not interested (it’s both of their comfort films— Kyoshi has watched it with Rangi at least a hundred times now, but she swears she still loves it every time she rewatches), but Rangi’s topknot is coming loose and strands of her jet hair are trailing across Kyoshi’s face. If Kyoshi breathes just so, she won’t disrupt the stray hairs enough for Rangi to notice, and she can still catch a hint of her floral scent (lavender shampoo and conditioner). It’s the same products she’s used for years, and Kyoshi doesn’t think she will ever get sick of it.

Ursula appears on screen and Kyoshi doesn’t miss the way Rangi stiffens. She can’t help it— she snickers.

Rangi scowls only briefly before she breaks into a sheepish grin, a blush darkening her cheeks. 

“You have something to say?” she asks, but there’s no real heat behind her words.

Kyoshi smiles into Rangi’s hair, and she places her left hand on top of Rangi’s clasped hands, squeezing gently. 

“I like your taste,” is her only comment, and Rangi snorts before sighing. 

The movie still plays, but Kyoshi is all too aware of the way it feels as though some tension is leaving Rangi’s body. On instinct, she nuzzles into the side of Rangi’s head, making sure to avoid the topknot. Rangi’s only response is a hum, and with a quick hand, goes to undo her topknot before tucking her head under Kyoshi’s chin.

The contrast between the swelling in Kyoshi’s chest and the twisting of her insides is startling. She drinks in the moment, casts it to perfect memory: Rangi, settled right on top of her, head tucked on her neck and hair splayed across Kyoshi’s chest, calloused fingers absentmindedly tracing Kyoshi’s large hands, lavender scent and body warmth filling all of Kyoshi’s senses. It is everything she wants, everything since she first met Rangi at fourteen, and it hurts when Kyoshi remembers she cannot have it.

Rangi is untouchable and unbreakable. Kyoshi watched as she faced down even the most horrible of teachers and bitter of bullies, eyes unflinching as she ripped through opposing Policy Debate teams and as she completed 50 push-ups during her _ pal dan  _ test, and she watched as Rangi’s hands covered hers and guided her in Kyoshi’s first strokes of the English alphabet when she was beginning to learn English, eyes bright as Kyoshi told her about her first A in her English class and as Rangi ran through her flute warm-ups before beginning her sonata practice.

Kiki takes Tombo’s hand and there’s an audible sigh from Rangi, a tremor that runs through her body and sends shivers down Kyoshi’s spine. Rangi’s fingers interlace with Kyoshi’s, and she thinks just for a second, basking in the warmth of the girl on top of her, she will have Rangi for this moment, even if Rangi doesn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay! trying something new here! i know modern AUs tend to still keep the original media's worldbuilding, but this AU is basically just projection. i also know there's a huge problem with westernization in fandom, but this entire series is completely self-indulgent and is me projecting my entire asian american experience onto characters i relate to. this series will be full of oneshots in this AU and will center around rangshi primarily, but you'll catch the other characters in the ROK cast.  
> i'll be doing my best to research and look at primary sources for all the characters and their cultures/ethnicities, but as always, if i say/write something problematic, please let me know so we can sort it out!  
> also if you want more details of college specifics i made a drawing for them :"0  
> >> https://andyxdraws.tumblr.com/post/634268472939085824/rangshi-american-uni-au  
> i hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
